Although 85% of pregnancies in SLE result in live births, 40% deliver preterm and 15% end in miscarriage. Pregnant women with lupus are followed monthly in pregnancy to determine the relative risk of active lupus, treatment with prednisone, hypertension, and renal function in predicting pregnancy outcome.